


В темпе вальса

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Предполагать романтичность или общие приоритеты в отношениях Дайшо и Яку было, по меньшей мере, нелепо.





	В темпе вальса

Зал для танцев был умопомрачительно ужасным. Здание, в котором должны были пройти состязания, было старым, но ветхим не выглядело и даже несло следы недавнего ремонта. Однако, судя по всему, владелец предпочёл вложиться в фасад и вестибюль, а не в пол. Пройдясь по залу, Яку обнаружил, что половицы паркета подогнаны были плохо, но при этом их натёрли парафином до зеркального блеска, сделав скользкими, как каток. Положа руку на сердце, ситуация была распространённой. В маленьких провинциальных городах залы для соревнований были в хорошем состоянии в единичных случаях: как правило, если владельцы были связаны с бальными танцами и знали, что состояние паркета гораздо важнее, чем ремонт в холле. В остальных случаях приходилось довольствоваться помещениями, которые использовались для банкетов и вечеринок. Да что там, за этот год Яку пришлось уже дважды побывать на соревнованиях, проводившихся на ламинате, а один, особенно ужасный, день он наблюдал за юными парами, мучившимися на линолеуме. 

В такие минуты Яку про себя радовался, что жил в Токио, где такие проблемы были относительной редкостью. Там он и соревновался, либо ездил в другие большие города, так что о проблеме плохого пола Яку в то время знал только понаслышке. Провинциальным парам повезло меньше, особенно тем, что находились ещё на нижних ступенях рейтинга. В самых сложных условиях танцевали не опытные пары с отличным балансом и навыками, позволявшими достойно выглядеть при неблагоприятных обстоятельствах, а зелёные начинающие. Яку им от души сочувствовал. Но больше, конечно, завидовал. Зависть проистекала из основополагающего факта биографии Яку: больше он не танцевал. Точнее, он не соревновался. У него даже не было официальной пары.

В детстве Яку выступал очень успешно, и вплоть до юниорской категории его пара стабильно входила в шестёрку финалистов чемпионата Японии. Но уже в к 13 годам начались проблемы: партнёрши начали перерастать его. Три года девушки в паре менялись, становясь всё моложе, отодвигаясь к нижнему порогу допустимой разницы в возрасте. И, в принципе, Яку мог бы найти партнёршу – миниатюрных танцовщиц было немало – но смысла он в этом не видел. В бальных танцах, как и во многих других видах спорта, необыкновенно ценились рост и стать. Это было важно в эстетическом плане – высокие пары смотрелись грациознее, в практическом – они были заметнее для судей, в карьерном – Яку и невысокая партнёрша могли, конечно, продвигаться постепенно в рейтинге, получая баллы « за выслугу лет», но чемпионами им было не стать.

И в 16 Яку принял волевое решение, отказавшись от соревновательных амбиций. Он встал в пару с невысокой и не слишком талантливой Аканэ, сестрой его кохая в старшей школе. Она была абсолютным новичком, но просто влюбилась в бальные танцы в их социальной составляющей – ей просто от души нравилось танцевать и было плевать на рейтинг. Тем не менее, они регулярно принимали участие в соревнованиях, но только из-за того, что это было важно для карьерных планов Яку.

То что Яку решил не соревноваться серьёзно во взрослой категории, совершенно не означало, что он не хотел связать свою жизнь с танцами. Уже в старшей школе стало понятно, что его призвание – быть тренером. Он обладал великолепной практической и теоретической базой, наблюдательностью и способностью объективно оценить достоинства и недостатки учеников, талантом хореографа и достаточными педагогическими способностями (читай: командным голосом). Были у него и связи, и знакомства. Не было у него серьёзных достижений в соревнованиях молодёжных и взрослых пар. Но Яку нашёл способ это компенсировать: потенциальных учеников можно было впечатлить не только достижениями на паркете, но и судейской карьерой.

Рим не сразу строился, никто не ждал старшеклассника, чтобы судить чемпионат страны, так что, достигнув 19 лет, Яку получил квалификацию и начал периодически ездить помощником судьи по соревнованиям, проводившимся в японском захолустье. А еще он самозабвенно учил английский, потому что у него была цель: перестать ездить по японскому захолустью. 

Яку потянулся. Что ж, пора было переодеваться в смокинг и настраиваться на рабочий лад. Но не успел он сделать и шагу в сторону раздевалки для судей, как столкнулся со старой знакомой. 

Мику-чан Яку знал ещё с тех времён, когда её называли «прелестной» и «милой». Её пара дебютировала приблизительно в одно время с парой Яку, при этом они относились к конкурирующим танцевальным студиям. К счастью, Мика и её партнёр выступали в категории латины, а Яку и его партнёрша – в стандарте, поэтому они поддерживали вполне приятельские отношения. Так вот, эпитеты, которыми окружающие награждали Мику, с того времени сменились на «элегантная», «грациозная» и «сексуальная». Вот и сейчас взгляды присутствующих были устремлены на неё, несмотря на то что она была пока без макияжа и в спортивных штанах.

– Яккун! Доброе утро! – радостно поприветствовала Яку Мика-чан.

– Доброе утро, – ошеломлённо ответил Яку.

Его удивление было вызвано тем, что Мике-чан тут делать было абсолютно нечего. Что было делать в этом затрапезном конкурсе паре, которая только что вернулась в Японию, взяв третье место на Паназиатских соревнованиях в Пекине? И почему Мика была одна?

– И где же твоя худшая половина, Мика-чан? – Яку обвёл взглядом зал.

Худшей половиной Мики был её партнёр, Дайшо Сугуру. Он был объектом любви для судей и ненависти для соперников. Причём по одной и той же причине. Дайшо был отличным танцором, бесподобно ведущим партнёршу, у него были стиль, энергия и музыкальность, он великолепно демонстрировал Мику зрителям и (что важнее) судьям, но истинный его талант лежал в ином: видении паркета.

В условиях соревнований по бальным танцам, когда судьи наблюдали каждую отдельную пару буквально по несколько секунд, прежде чем она сменялась другой, важность привлечения внимания сложно было переоценить. Первым шагом было, естественно, нарядить девушку в самое красивое (или хотя бы вырвиглазное) платье. После этого приходил черёд профессионализма и компетентности пары: самые сложные позы и поддержки, сопровождаемые самыми ослепительными улыбками, надлежало выполнять на линии судейского взгляда, для чего пары фанатично подгоняли вариации. 

И для подавляющего большинства спортсменов дело этим и ограничивалось, но способность Дайшо позволяла ему пойти дальше: он, во-первых, ухитрялся находиться в поле зрения судей на протяжении практически всего танца, а во-вторых, чрезвычайно умело саботировал попытки других пар покрасоваться. В бальных танцах за столкновение пар очки не снимали, однако, если две пары запутывались в боа друг друга, а в это время на их фоне Дайшо эффектно демонстрировал линию, шейп и точёные щиколотки Мики-чан, то решение судьи предугадать было несложно. При видеозаписи ситуация только усугублялась: Дайшо и Мика были необыкновенно телегеничны. 

Так что неприязнь танцоров по отношению к Дайшо (на его партнершу, кстати, вовсе не распространявшаяся) была понятна и даже справедлива. Судьи же его, как правило, любили. Не то чтобы они были слепыми идиотами, но Дайшо действительно прекрасно танцевал, а главное, его «суперсила» позволяла ему результативно представлять страну на международных турнирах, пусть пока и относительно незначительных. 

Вернёмся к вопросу Яку:

– И где же твоя худшая половина, Мика-чан?

– Ну уж нет, Яккун! – негромко рассмеялась Мика. – Он твоя худшая половина, а я тут так, для видимости приличий. 

К сожалению, это было чистой правдой: каким-то образом Яку вляпался в дурацкий стереотип о танцорах и их поголовной принадлежности к нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации. Стереотип этот был полнейшим фуфлом, все танцоры, которых Яку знал лично, были вопиюще гетеросексуальны. За исключением самого Яку и Дайшо. Собственно, как не уставал напоминать себе Яку, это было единственной причиной, по которой он вообще связался с Дайшо Сугуру. У Яку не было широкой возможности выбора и было здоровое либидо. Ну что ему оставалось? Особенно после того, как он увидел Дайшо голым? 

Приветливо перекинувшись с Яку ещё парой ничего не значащих фраз, Мика ушла готовиться к выступлению. Яку последовал её примеру, хоть и в несколько растрёпанных чувствах. В последнее время даже его самого начал утомлять довольно раздражающий внутренний монолог «Мы просто спим вместе, а то, что этому сопутствуют два с половиной года безмятежных отношений, не более чем совпадение». И он обоснованно подозревал, что у Дайшо была собственная успокоительная мантра на эту тему.

Переодеваясь, Яку прислушивался к беседе других судей. Сам он из вежливости старался больше молчать: практически все они заняли свои должности после окончания длительной танцевальной карьеры, так что Яку был минимум вдвое моложе большинства из них. Разговор, ожидаемо, вертелся вокруг внезапно нагрянувших столичных звёзд. 

Дайшо и Мика, как оказалось, планировали выступать только в стандарте, пропуская привычную для них латину. Это многое объясняло для посторонних: пара Дайшо хотела добавить в свой соревновательный репертуар помимо пяти латиноамериканских танцев еще и пять танцев европейской программы, таким образом перейдя в престижное танцевальное «десятиборье».

И для этого они приехали из Токио. Ну разумеется. Примчались в эту… на этот край земли после тяжёлого, серьёзного турнира, ради того чтобы принять участие в детском утреннике. И то что Яку из-за работы не смог встретить Дайшо по возвращении из Китая, не имело к этому никакого отношения. Конечно.

Становясь на отведённое для него место на условной линии по периметру танцпола, Яку постарался абстрагироваться от посторонних мыслей. И когда на паркет вышли пары первого захода, всеми силами постарался справедливо распределить между ними внимание, не концентрируясь на единственной, которая интересовала его по-настоящему.

Это было невозможно. Мика сияла улыбкой и двумя килограммами стразов на платье. Дайшо казался на полголовы выше, чем был на самом деле, демонстрируя идеальный разворот плеч и безупречную поддержку партнёрши. Они грациозно выплыли на центр зала, и встали в ожидании венского вальса, тур которого был предназначен для знакомства с паркетом.

Остальные пары заметно стушевались. Яку с тщательно скрываемым сочувствием смотрел на напряженные кисти рук, пунцовые пятна волнения на щеках и шеях и испуганные глаза конкурсантов. Заход, в котором участвовала пара Дайшо, рисковал стать провальным абсолютно для всех остальных участников.

Заиграла быстрая мелодия вальса, и через несколько секунд пары начали двигаться. К сожалению, нервозное настроение участников музыка исправить не смогла. Яку надеялся, что Дайшо сейчас чувствовал угрызения совести – хотя по выражению его лица сказать этого было нельзя. Вот Мика явно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, её улыбка, которая обычно искренне, хоть и немного преувеличенно, отражала наслаждение танцем, застыла, превратившись в формальную гримасу радости.

Дайшо и Мика кружились в центре паркета, не пытаясь продвинуться к краям, но всё равно находились в центре внимания всех присутствующих. При их опыте это вовсе не было проблемой. 

Яку, который небезосновательно считал себя причиной внезапного визита пары Дайшо, тем временем чувствовал себя виноватым перед напуганными конкурсантами. И от души надеялся, что Дайшо правильно расценивает волны угрюмого недовольства, которые Яку излучал всеми фибрами своей души. Но уж в чём Дайшо был абсолютно, безусловно, бесподобно хорош, так это в выкапывании себя из ям, в которые попадал (а порой сам себя и закапывал). В данном случае, решение затруднений лежало на поверхности – поверхности паркета. При следующем же широком шаге, Дайшо от души поскользнулся. Мика, в свою очередь, была идеальной партнёршей: слёту поняв задумку Дайшо, она артистично сбилась с ритма и буквально повисла в его руках.

Яку был уверен, что присутствовавшие в зале судьи и тренеры прекрасно видели, что всё это небольшое представление – фальшивка. Но вот молодые танцоры, которые, открыв рот, смотрели, как Мика рассмеялась, шлёпнула Дайшо ладонью по плечу и прокомментировала плачевное состояние паркета, заметно воспряли духом. Атмосфера внезапно переменилась, стала более раскрепощённой и радостной, и объявление первого конкурсного вальса вызвало волну энтузиазма, а не паники.

Надо было отдать Дайшо должное: с неопытными парами его поведение на паркете было вполне доброжелательным. Они с Микой в мастерстве танца и без того были на две головы выше всех присутствовавших, так что им достаточно было спокойно исполнить свою программу. Дайшо даже не выводил партнёршу с центра паркета ближе к судьям: они всё равно не могли остаться незамеченными. Правда, периодически Дайшо бросал страстные взгляды в сторону Яку, но, учитывая особенности выступления в бальных танцах, другие спортсмены тоже щурили, пучили и томно закатывали глаза куда-то в общем направлении судей, так что Яку не слишком опасался за свою репутацию.

Точнее, он не опасался за свою репутацию до начала тура танго. Не желая обижать друзей и коллег, Яку никогда не афишировал, что недолюбливал латиноамериканскую программу. На его вкус, движения в румбе или ча-ча уж слишком часто граничили с вульгарностью, а при мысли о прозрачной рубашке с вырезом до пупка Яку покрывался холодным потом. Однако честность заставляла признать, что записи с выступлениями Дайшо в латине Яку посматривал. Правда делал он это с сугубо утилитарной целью, напрямую связанной с тем фактом, что ничто не подчёркивало красоту мужских ягодиц так, как прогиб в талии при исполнении пасадобля.

Так вот танго обладало в глазах Яку всеми достоинствами латиноамериканской программы: страстностью и энергией – при этом сохраняя хороший вкус и элегантность европейской программы. И под Дайшо и Микой паркет едва ли не дымился от накала эмоций. Яку был настолько поглощен этим зрелищем, что вспомнил про остальных участников минуты через полторы после начала музыки и несколько крестов в распечатке результатов к стыду своему проставил методом случайного тыка. А Дайшо всё время ловил его взгляд с выражением лица настолько самодовольным, уверенным в своей неотразимости и многообещающим, что у Яку взмок затылок от напряжения – шутка ли, из последних сил сдерживать смесь раздражения от неуместности данной ситуации и удовольствия от мысли, что весь этот букет пламенных чувств был посвящён ему, Яку.

К счастью, следующим танцем был фокстрот, а его Дайшо и Мика исполняли с меньшим пылом. Технически Яку погрешностей не видел, артистизм тоже никуда не делся, но выглядело всё несколько скучновато. «Всё равно лучше, чем у остальных пар», – мысленно пожал плечами Яку, проставляя крестик напротив номера Дайшо и Мики. Сам Яку фокстрот обожал, считая самым интересным в европейском стандарте. Именно в нём можно было продемонстрировать и нежность, и тепло, и игривость – даже чувство юмора! Медленный фокстрот был тем танцем, который меньше всех остальных походил на спорт, возвращая процессу на паркете изначальный посыл: наслаждение от общения в движении. Естественно, если бы пары танцевали его с искренним чувством, а не в виде гимнастического упражнения, поморщился Яку с неудовольствием.

Тем временем пришёл черёд последнего танца захода – квикстепа. Яку совсем не завидовал участникам, которым предстояло две минуты скакать по деревянным волнам и выбоинам, и от души желал им удачи. Всем, кроме Дайшо и Мики, которые внезапно снялись с конкурса. Мотивировали это они недавней травмой партнёрши, однако все, до последней уборщицы, присутствовавшие понимали, что травма эта являлась острым воспалением хитрости. Общественность восприняла это событие благосклонно: хотя звёздный дуэт очень взбодрил эти местечковые соревнования и безусловно вдохновил своим личным примером остальных участников, все были рады, что Дайшо и Мика не претендовали на призовые места, которые имели гораздо большую важность для танцоров невысокого рейтинга.

Мика величественно восседала на пластиковом стульчике в окружении кавалеров, ловящих каждый её вздох. Дайшо в своей обычной манере побеседовал со всеми организаторами, судьями и тренерами, нисколько не дискриминируя их по значительности: по его мнению, каждый из них имел хотя бы мизерный, но шанс в будущем повлиять на его карьеру. В перерывах между заходами он танцевал с восторженными юниорками и ещё более восторженными дамами из категории сеньоров, раздавал комплименты и ценные советы участникам соревнований и к вечеру буквально влюбил в себя всех присутствовавших. К одобрению собравшихся, они с Микой отсмотрели всю конкурсную программу вплоть до церемонии награждения.

В результате этих манипуляций Дайшо и Мика стали желанными гостями на ужине, устроенном организаторами для судейской бригады и некоторых регионально значимых представителей танцевального сообщества. И если и был в методе заведения полезных знакомств, который практиковал Дайшо, какой-то минус, так это необходимость тратить уйму времени на поддержание своего имиджа. Из ресторанчика Дайшо, Мика и Яку (который, как ровесник, достаточно легко и непринуждённо примкнул к ним) выползли за полночь, сопровождаемые шутливыми сожалениями о том, что молодёжь-де совсем слаба стала, им бы гулять ещё и гулять.

***

Яку вышел из ванной, поправляя гостиничное юката. 

– Ну и освещение у этого зеркала, – с досадой пробормотал Дайшо, придирчиво рассматривая свою физиономию на предмет оставшихся разводов тонального крема. Процесс ухода за собой после соревнований мало отличался у танцоров разного пола. Ну, может за исключением накладных ресниц, Яку пока ещё не видел танцоров-мужчин с накладными ресницами.

Вот и Дайшо, внимательно глядя в зеркало, салфетками стирал грим, возвращая лицу естественный вид. Смягчилась резкая линия скул, губы стали бледнее, глаза – менее выразительными, и под ними наметились круги. Заметнее стала тень вечерней небритости, проявились неровности кожи. Дайшо постепенно становился всё больше похож на живого человека, уставшего после длинного дня, а не на рекламную версию самого себя. Яку подошёл к сидящему Дайшо со спины и, пользуясь редким случаем преимущества в росте, поцеловал в макушку.

– Фу-у-у, – протянул Дайшо, пытаясь отпихнуть Яку. – Фу, Яккун, там столько лака, что я боюсь, что ты отравишься.

– Как ты вообще додумался сюда приехать? Тебе ещё дня три нужно отдыхать после соревнований. Ещё и Мику-чан притащил, – Яку полностью проигнорировал вялые трепыхания и поцеловал Дайшо ещё раз.

– Соскучился, – Дайшо не было смысла отшучиваться или отнекиваться, в данном случае действия были гораздо показательнее слов. – Очень хотел тебя увидеть. Мике буду должен, ничего не поделаешь. 

Дайшо запрокинул голову, глядя снизу вверх на всё так же нависающего над ним со спины Яку. Тот погладил Дайшо по плечам и предложил:

– В душ вместе? Я тебе спинку потру.

– Яккун, какая пошлость, – страдальчески закатил глаза Дайшо. – Но, пожалуй, воспользуюсь твоим щедрым предложением. Дай только минуту посидеть, и пойдём.

Яку отошёл и опустился на край кровати; Дайшо повернулся к нему, облокотившись спиной на туалетный столик – гостиница, к счастью, была обставлена мебелью в европейском стиле.

– Я не ожидал тебя увидеть, – после паузы сказал Яку и, смутившись, отвёл глаза. – Обрадовался.

– В этом был весь смысл, – развёл руками Дайшо, – хотел тебя удивить и порадовать. Правда я себе всё представлял более бурно и красочно, но это я, честно говоря, не всё продумал.

– Не думал, что нас так умотают? – понимающе хмыкнул Яку. – Мы ещё дёшево отделались. Бывает, что до утра сидишь, пока старички резвятся.

– Старички – дело десятое. Вот куча бездарей, ковыляющих не в такт по омерзительному паркету… Целый день, Яккун! Как ты это вообще терпишь? – Дайшо возвёл очи горе. – Стоишь, спокойный, как катафалк, пометки делаешь, а там половина пар в завале, а половина – скорбит над партнёршами. Яккун, ведь ни одной пары не было, которая продемонстрировала бы хоть каплю потенциала! Перестань на меня так смотреть, ты знаешь, что я этого не переношу.

Яку постарался изменить выражение лица на более приемлемое: как-никак, человек через полстраны ехал, чтобы полюбоваться на него на рабочем месте. Однако кто-то должен был объяснить этому городскому пижону, чем жили и дышали танцоры, которым не так повезло с местом рождения.

– Дайшо. Мы на таком севере Хоккайдо, что это уже почти Сахалин. Я не удивлюсь, если к нам в дверь сейчас постучат русские пограничники. Все, кто хоть как-то уже натанцевал на класс, хотя бы на «С», едут на соревнования в Саппоро. Имей совесть.

Дайшо в ответ фыркнул. А Яку поймал себя на мысли, что с некоторых пор патентованная бессовестность Дайшо вызывала у него не совсем здоровые приступы умиления и странной гордости. Приблизительно те же чувства в Яку будила его покойная кошка. Та была обладательницей мерзкого характера, ненавидела либо презирала всех окружающих, шипела, царапалась и кусалась, как сам дьявол, но при этом к Яку относилась с неизменной преданностью и любовью. Яку до сих пор с нежностью вспоминал, как незадолго до своей кончины Тама-чан в лоскуты изодрала руки незадачливого ветеринара, который обманулся её небольшими размерами и не надел защитные рукавицы. А ведь Яку его предупреждал.

Но вообще, если рассматривать ситуацию объективно, то характер у Тамы-чан был всё-таки получше, чем у Дайшо. Который, кстати, кисло смотрел на ностальгирующего Яку.

– Мне надо знать, о чём ты сейчас думал? – с заметным скепсисом в голосе поинтересовался Дайшо.

– Не сказал бы, – осторожно ответил Яку. 

Дайшо устало потёр глаза ладонями. Заметно было, что он уже просто валился с ног от переутомления. И выглядел он для Яку в этот момент (то ли сам по себе, то ли из-за кошки) таким родным и дорогим, что Яку не удержался и задал вопрос, который смело можно было назвать неуместным – не столько по смыслу, сколько из-за того, что с ним стоило подождать, пока Дайшо не перестал бы спать на ходу:

– А ты бы не хотел начать встречаться?

– Нет, – ни секунды не колебался Дайшо. – Нет, не хотел бы.

Не то чтобы Яку имел право рассчитывать на другой ответ – этот полностью соответствовал предварительным договорённостям, достигнутым перед началом их отношений. И всё же ему было обидно. И странно, потому что тогда сюрприз с приездом Дайшо не имел никакого смысла. Ну не ради постели же он преодолел такое расстояние?

– Знаешь, Яку, ты не пойми меня неправильно, – медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, начал Дайшо, – но ради тебя и нашей связи я не собираюсь портить себе жизнь. Мы общаемся, спим вместе, у нас есть общие интересы. Это всё прекрасно и очень приятно. Мы не давали друг другу конкретных обещаний, но я думаю, что не ошибусь, предположив, что мы состоим в эксклюзивных отношениях.

На это Яку заторможенно кивнул.

– Рисковать своим будущим, своей карьерой, отношениями с родителями ради первой любви – это ведь просто нелепо. Нам даже сравнить друг друга не с кем, – устало глядя куда-то в пространство, продолжил приводить аргументы Дайшо. – Я сейчас могу строить какие угодно планы на наше будущее, планировать совместную студию к моменту перехода в сеньоров, а завтра обстоятельства поменяются, и мы влюбимся в кого-то другого, разъедемся в разные точки планеты или просто чувства перегорят. И, зная тебя и твою тягу к преодолению никому не нужных трудностей, можно быть уверенным, что, начни мы встречаться, ты точно не дашь мне обставить всё так, чтобы минимизировать потери… Да прекрати же на меня так смотреть, Яку!

– Нет-нет, ничего, ты продолжай, – Яку понимал, что испытывает судьбу своим оптимизмом, но поделать ничего не мог.

– Да я вообще не уверен, что ты меня слушаешь! – в этом месте Дайшо пришлось прерваться на зевок, чем Яку немедленно воспользовался.

– Конечно я тебя слушаю! Ты мне только что сообщил, что у нас эксклюзивные отношения, что я – твоя первая любовь, что ты через десять лет планируешь нашу совместную танцевальную студию и уже обдумываешь, как бы нам со всем этим не попасть в лишние неприятности, – отрапортовал Яку. – При таких условиях я, пожалуй, готов не торопиться. Начнём встречаться, когда ты перейдёшь в сеньоры в 35 лет, а пока просто будем эксклюзивно заниматься сексом по любви и работать над совместным будущим. Хорошо, так и сделаем. Давай-ка теперь в душ, а то ты сейчас сидя уснёшь.

В возмущении Дайшо швырнул в Яку упаковкой влажных салфеток, тюбиком тонального крема и кистью кабуки, ни разу не попал, и, покорившись судьбе, стянул трусы и поплёлся в ванную.

Яку, который от радости взбодрился несообразно позднему времени, не отставал.

В ванной Дайшо остановился в недолгом, но мучительном раздумье. Как бы ему ни хотелось расслабиться в тёплой водичке, он понимал, что Яку его до постели потом не дотащит.

– Просто помоюсь и лягу, в ванну не полезу, – с сожалением сказал Дайшо.

Яку в ответ задал температуру воды и снял со стены лейку душа.

– Садись давай, – приказал он, подпихивая ногой пластиковый стульчик в сторону Дайшо. – Я тебе голову сам вымою.

Дайшо тяжело опустился на табурет. 

– Только шампунь из косметички возьми, гостиничным не мой, – покорно попросил он.

Яку согласно помычал. Намочив волосы Дайшо, он щедро их намылил и начал обстоятельно избавлять его густую шевелюру от лака и геля. Учитывая количество средств для укладки, которое в танцевальных кругах считалось необходимым для соревнований, эту процедуру Яку пришлось повторить ещё дважды. Дайшо то начинал сонно клониться вперёд, то вдруг вздрагивал и распрямлялся. Даже то, что Яку активно пальцами скрёб его скальп, не могло вывести Дайшо из состояния полудрёмы.

Яку не пытался растолкать Дайшо, только краем глаза следил, чтобы тот не сверзился со стульчика. Тщательно промыв волосы, Яку перешёл к телу. Вооружившись мочалкой, Яку избавил Дайшо от следов этого длинного дня, растерев бледную кожу до пунцового оттенка. 

Покончив с наведением чистоты, Яку закутал Дайшо в полотенце и отбуксировал в спальню. На кровать Дайшо упал, как подрубленное дерево, а Яку осмотрелся в поисках фена: он уже на опыте знал, что если Дайшо ложился спать с мокрой головой, то утром её приходилось мыть заново. К счастью, длины провода как раз хватило для того, чтобы высушить заснувшего в процессе Дайшо. 

Яку убрал фен и, несколько раз передвинув сопящего Дайшо, откинул покрывало с кровати. С нежностью, которую он себе позволял, только если был уверен, что его не увидят, Яку посмотрел на своего определённо-не-бойфренда. Тот лежал на боку, даже во сне демонстрируя сухую и лаконичную линию мускулистого тела и идеальную осанку. Хотя Яку и допускал, что мысль про второе была вызвана скорее его субъективным видением – критерии для оценки осанки лежащего человека он назвать бы, пожалуй, не смог. Яку потушил свет, и скользнул за спину Дайшо, накрывая их обоих одеялом. 

– Если хочешь, можешь со мной что-нибудь сделать. Только не проси, чтобы я проснулся и поучаствовал в процессе, – невнятно пробормотал Дайшо, придвигаясь поближе к Яку.

Идея была неплохой, но Дайшо, с точки зрения Яку, не столько спал, сколько был в полубессознательном от усталости состоянии.

– Может завтра утром, если пораньше проснёмся, – с сожалением отказался Яку.

– Если что, начнёшь сам, – еле ворочая языком, разрешил Дайшо. – В конце концов, иначе зачем я сюда ехал? Мне всё равно понравится.

Яку не сомневался, что понравится и ему. Он уткнулся носом в пахнущий шампунем загривок Дайшо, и заснул, думая о том, как добавить к их двум с половиной годам безмятежных отношений ещё четырнадцать. Раз уж это было так необходимо для того, чтобы начать встречаться, в конце концов.


End file.
